Smixo
Birth & Young Years Birth Smixo was born during the Galactic Empires' rise to power. He grew up on Corellia, but was born on Dantooine. His mother was in labor for only ten hours. After his birth, the Jedi Purge immediately began. He was deemed force insensetive by both of his parents, a Human female and a male Rodian, but they had yet to find out the true Force inside of him. His parents fled the galaxy, going to remote planets such as Nar Shaada, Ryloth, and even the dark-laden planet of Korriban. However, the Emperor's long reach kept them moving, making them irritable and extremely tired. Young Years After about one year of hiding, the family decided to move to Tython, an ancient planet of knowledge. There they sought peace in the Force. They meditated everyday, and they pondered about what to do with there little four-year old son, Smixo. They agreed to stay on Tython until he was thirteen, then he may be able to fend for himself. However, at the age of five, they learn of a shocking discovery; Their son was Force Sensetive. During a temper tantrum he threw, he manipulated the Force to throw his favorite toy at his father, a Bantha Doll. They immediately chose to stay on Tython until he learned the ways of the Force. At the age of seven, he began training with a lightsaber. He learned quickly, but was unable to master the Shii-Cho-fighting style, which was the first style to learn. Makashi and Ataru came naturally to him. He worked hard to master Shii-Cho and Soresu, but his attempts all became failures. Sadly, at the age of nine, his parents went to go find some wood for the nights' fire...they never came back. Smixo had to fend for himself up until he was ten, when a pilgrimage of Jedi happen to stumble upon him at a temple on Tython. The Jedi, whom wielded a blackish lightsaber, took him on as his Apprentice. Life As An Apprentice Smixo's master, now named Alexander-the (or Alex for short), was an Imperial Sith whom once was a Jedi. He taught Smixo in the Dark-Side of the Force, showing him the "true power of the Dark Side". However, Smixo disliked using the Force to hurt people, rather than using it to teach and learn and save people. Smixo soon joined the Imperial Army, with pressure from his master. He trained other Sith at one time, but he soon decided that he wanted to find his parents. With his masters' allowance, he travelled to Tython to find his parents. During this time, his master planned to kill them once Smixo found them, because they were Jedi. To Smixo's dismay, he didn't find his parents. What he did ''find was the lightsaber of his father, still containing the golden crystal inside. Within five feet of that, he found an Imperial-Issue E-11 Carbine. He was shocked to find out that the Empire, which he belonged to, which saved him on Tython, was the murderer of his family! In the unknown period afterward, it is said that Smixo confronted his master, who broke down. Supposedly, they both agreed to hide within the Empire, and then, tear it apart from the inside out. They stayed in the Empire for another twenty years, waiting for their chance. Force Academy ''"So, this is the Hall Of Defenders?" '' ''"Yes, it is." "Well, be ready to craft another lightsaber to put up there, because my name is next!" -Smixo and Jedi Master Darka, Current Leader Of Force Academy Before the chance was given, his master sensed that they should leave they Empire, and join an Academy which will teach them the true way of the Force. This led them to Dantooine, to an academy known as Force Academy. Once there, they began learning the ways of the Force. They both completed the Jedi Knight Trials together, and are now Knights of the Force Academy. Before his knighthood however, Smixo faced the Trials. The Knight Trials consisted of: *Killing a Krayt Dragon in order to protect Tatooinian citizens from overpopulation. *Killing a Nightsister Elder to balance the Force. *And killing a Dark Jedi Master and his apprentices, to help weaken the evil Sith and to prevent further manipulation of the Force. *Rescue a Rebellion or Neutral supporter from the Galactic Empires' Corellian Corvette to prove your devotion and support to the Rebel Alliance. He had much help along the way. With help from his master, he killed a Nightsister Elder. An apprentice whom was also doing his Trials helped him kill the Dark Jedi Master, and a Medic aided in Smixo's journey to kill the mythical Krayt Dragon. Knighthood After Smixo's passage from Padawan to Jedi Knight, he sought out an adventurous life, finding artifacts and discovering the Force. His first destination was Yavin IV, where he discovered the power of Exar Kun. When he entered the Temple, he nearly fell to his feet in agony, but the Force kept him safe until he found an ancient holocron "piece" and took it. This "piece" was actually a part which was supposedly taken from Axkva Min, but that piece was a fake. Smixo later stole the Codex back from the Empire, whom used it to creat the Blackguard Star Destroyer. After he stole it back, he placed his own biographical records within it and hid it on Tython. When he travelled to Tython to hide the Codex, he meditated on Tython and honed his lightsaber skills over the three-month period he was there. Before he left, he crafted a new lightsaber from the ore on Tython, and named it the Force Academy Lightsaber of Heritage, in honor of '-FA-' (Force Academy). He then decided to travel to Mustafar, the lava-planet of the "Duel of Fates" between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Once at Mustafar, Smixo found the place where the final blow was struck on Anakin Skywalker. He reminded himself that the Dark-Side made Anakin half-insane and caused him to ally with the Emperor in the Jedi Purge, which eventually led to his parents' death. After leaving the site, he went to the Temples that are still on Mustafar to this day, and meditated at each one. When he finally returned to Dantooine, he went to the Jedi Temple Ruins of the planet, where Exar Kun recieved his formal training under Jedi Master Vodo Soisk-Baas. There, he helped the Zabrak Jedi Drakka Judarrl. After he finished there, he went back to his home at Dantooine Enclave to archive what he found, until he recieved a Padawan - Odive. Mastership Smixo officially became a Jedi Master when he undertook the Padawan Odive as his apprentice. He taught Odive of both the Light and Dark-Sides's of the Force, rarely, if at all, using actions to describe the Dark-Side. He believed that teaching both sides of the Force would prepare his young Padawan better for fighting the Dark-Side. Smixo would normally take Odive out of anything he was doing, just to teach him and train him. They both grew to be quite good friends, and he made sure that Odive had the best outfitting he could for any situation, whether it was fighting a Sith Apprentice, or just delivering a package to the Jedi Council. He also taught his Padawan the most important Jedi saying of all - the Mantra: Jedi Mantra ''' '''There is no Emotion; There is Peace. There is no Ignorance; There is Knowledge. There is no Passion; There is Serenity. There is no Chaos; There is Harmony. There is no Death; There is the Force. : One lesson he taught was just before Odive's Knighting. That lesson was of the Khar'Jin, an ancient Force-Sensetive group that believed the Force just is, ''and that the persons' perspective determined whether the Force was a Light or Dark-Side power. They wrote only sixteen holocrons, all of which are hidden in a Temple that Smixo wandered upon in the Dune Sea. He copied eight of the holocrons, and returned to Enclave, which is when he met Odive. Each lesson is different, and an account from a different person. Teaching the eight lessons that were main to the Khar'Jin, Smixo saw Odive off, knighting him in the Temple Of Tranquility, near Dantooine Enclave. Favorite Statement(s) '"'''If you aren't yourself, you are no one." '- Unknown Jedi Master.'' ''“Send as many as you want, one by one, two at a time or all at once, it makes no matter to me! You shall not pass!” '' ''- Jedi Master Cevit Eage, the Wise.'' "Neither pride nor foolhardiness drove the defenders' decision. They were guided by the Force. They had passed beyond the fear of death. Their glorious last stand will never be forgotten." '''- Jedi Master Gnost-Dural on Belth Allusis and the Battle Of Bothawui. Parents' Lives Smixo's parents met during the Clone Wars, as two Jedi who fought for the Galactic Republic. His father was a Jedi Master who used a orange (but also used a blue) lightsaber during combat. His mother, a wealthy woman from a large, Nabooian family, was on Corellia as a peacekeeper when they met. He happened to be on protective detail for the person that Smixo's wife was meeting. Of course, she sensed him, and, thinking it was a trap, engaged in lightsaber combat with him. Both were evenly matched, but she eventually got the upper hand. As soon as she was about to kill Smixo's father, they both got attacked by droids, whom they joined together in killing. They saved the chancellor from the attack, thus beginning their relationship. Because emotion was banned from the Jedi culture, they kept their love a secret. Until the Jedi Purge began, they had been secretly raising a baby, Smixo. He was born shortly before the Purge, only about a month, so when it began, they all fled to multiple planets, always on the move, keeping Smixo safe. Eventually, they could discontinue moving on the planet Tython, where they kept Smixo safe. At the age of five, they learned of his Jedi traits, being a Force-user. They immediately began teaching him the ways of the Force and how to use a lightsaber. He was excelling in Makashi and Ataru, but consistently failed in Shii-Cho and Soresu. When he was nine, his parents went into the wilderness to get some wood for the fire, but they never returned. Smixo's parents were killed...by the Galactic Empires' troops, who had came looking for him. Later on, a Sith expedition team went to Tython to dig up old relics at a Temple, but Smixo mistaked them for a pilgrimage and was soon grappled in by the Empire. His master knew of his parents' deaths, but cared not if Smixo went to look. He indeed, did go, following the Force on Tython to find his parents. When he did, he discovered their killer, forever changing him... Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies